DenNor Oneshots
by RavenWingsFly
Summary: A bunch of little DenNor oneshots, DenmarkxNorway, MatthiasxLukas, rated K because it is.
1. Your Eyes

Lukas' eyes are a swirling void. Deep indigo clouds, with hardly any light except for a few flashes of white lightning. They pull you in unwillingly, slowly taking over your thoughts until you can think of nothing else, unable to escape.

Lukas' eyes are full of mysteries. Small puzzles and brain teasers that make you want to cry in frustration because of the difficulty. Even the most patient people would give up after months of trying to crack the puzzle. Only the very optimistic or insane people could stand it, grinning when they fail and looking forward to the next day to try again.

Matthias is a different story.

Matthias' eyes are like the sky. High spirited and full of sunshine, they make you want to laugh. Supposedly unreachable, they offer a challenge- to see how far you will go to try and reach them. You try everything, but they always stay tantalizingly out of reach. When you finally break though the surface you see the darkness, and sadness that are hidden aside under the blue, along with the twinkling stars of wisdom that have been gained over the years.

Matthias' eyes are like the sea. Many an inexperienced sailor has perished in it's unpredictable waters, but a few people have learned all of it's tricks, sailing over it with hardly any worry. But every so often anger and sadness take over, creating a storm that harms friend and foe.

There's a one in a thousand chance that two people like this would ever meet in one lifetime, and a one in a million that they would get along. Imagine how high the odds are of them even having the slightest chance of falling in love.

Yet numbers like this are pointless, aren't they?

* * *

**introducing my OTP- DenNor! 8D I'll be writing a DenNor fic later, but since i'm a weirdo and don't write yaoi, it'll be DenmarkxFem!Norway, once i find a pretty Norwegian name I like for him. ((Yes, this oneshot is sort of like Yaoi, but i didn't find a name yet. Lukas can be a girl name. trololol))**

**So please favorite and review ((i'm still working on writing romance, so i apologize if its freaking cheesy)) and maybe even look at my other stories! Thank you!**

**Meep!**


	2. Promise Me

It had been a year since Matthias left Lukas.

Lukas still hadn't of gotten over him. Matthias was his world. Everyday the Dane would sneak into Lukas' room, sitting on the floor and peering over the edge of the bed, staring at Lukas and nearly making him jumping out of his skin when he awoke. But all would be forgiven when Matthias handed him a cup of coffee.

If Matthias loved him that much, then why did he leave?

The Norwegian got up from his bed quietly, quickly changing into his clothes and grabbing a bag. He placed a small handgun in his bag and ran a finger along the small cross pin in his hair. Matthias had given it to him when they were kids. He would do anything to be with him again.

Lukas climbed into his car and quietly drove along the empty streets. The rain was falling from the gray sky, matching his mood exactly. Moody, determined and sad. It seemed like it was going to snow soon. A small smile slowly grew on the blonde man's face as he remembered the first time he had met Matthias. When he was about ten Lukas had been home alone during a blizzard when there was a knock on the door. It was Matthias, of course, frozen cold and nearly delirious. Lukas had instantly taken Matthias in, and in return for everything Matthias had given him the small cross pin that he had worn every day since. From then on Matthias kept popping up in Lukas' life, refusing to leave.

Until last year.

Parking his car in the parking lot, Lukas walked into the cemetery. People would have usually been creeped out by the many gravestones, but he liked it because of the quiet and stillness. Lukas slowly took out a letter, running a finger over the chicken scratch handwriting that he had read so many times that he knew by heart.

_Lukas,_  
_I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I made you hate me. I was annoying, stubborn and lovesick. I'm sorry for bothering you each day, and you had to push me away, again and again. I shook it off as you being shy about it, but I understand now you never felt anything. Please forgive me for everything. I hope this wasn't a shock to you, but I can't continue on like this. Allow me to say this, then you may burn this note or throw it aside._  
_Lukas, I love you. Damn it all. I tried to convince my self i don't, but I can't. Even though you hate me, I still love you. I just wish I could've seen you smile._  
_Jeg elsker dig._

Biting his lip and slipping the note back into his pocket, Lukas looked down at the small grave in front of him.

_Matthias Kolher_

He died because Lukas couldn't find a way to tell Matthias he loved him.  
Taking the handgun out of his hand, Lukas put it to his head, slowly closing his eyes. Everything was his fault. He had lived the past year in guilt, and everything reminded him of Matthias. It hurt too much. Lukas began to squeeze the trigger.

Someone grabbed the gun from his hand, flinging it away, and wrapped his arms around the Norwegian, hugging him tightly.

Lukas' indigo eyes opened, staring up at the figure that held him so lovingly. His heart skipped a beat and he held his breath. "...m-matthias?" He murmured, slightly scared to mention him just in case he wasn't really there.

The Dane nodded and kissed Lukas' forehead, making him blush slightly. "Don't scare me like that again."

"Matthias I'm so sorry!" Lukas burst out with a sob. "I'm so sorry. It's my fault. I love you- I love you but I couldn't tell you! I never hated you and I never wanted you to die- I'm so sorry and I-"

He was interrupted by Matthias gently pressing his lips against his. "Shut up." The Dane smirked. "It's never been your fault. I want you to be happy. Promise me that."

Lukas nodded, slightly shocked by the sudden kiss. "I-I will...I promise." He murmured.

_Jeg elsker dig, Lukas_

"...big brother...big brother...BIG BROTHER WAKE UP!"

Lukas groaned and sat up, looking around. His eyes first fell upon the grave in front of him, then the pistol lying neatly next to it, and then finally up to Emil's worried face.

"Y...you called me big brother?" Lukas asked, surprised.

Emil rolled his eyes, his white hair slicked down because of the rain. "I was worried! What happened? I found you passed out here."

"You did?" Lukas looked around, surprised. He was slightly surprised to see that Matthias wasn't there. Did he dream that all up? He pressed a finger lightly against his lips, where Matthias had shown one last act of love towards him.

"Are you okay?" Emil asked, helping him up.

_It's never been your fault. I want you to be happy. Promise me that._

"Yeah, I'm going great." Lukas turned to the grave and smiled slightly. He followed Emil to the car, teasing him the entire way about being called 'big brother'.

_I promise._

* * *

**Another little oneshot that came to me when i was pretty much dead asleep. I almost began crying, because i'm a sensitive peep. *nodnods***

**I've been meaning to write this for a while, but hadn't really gotten down to it. I have to get a new computer so i save everything on google documents. Bleh. but at least its better than typing it on here. **

**So here's more DenNor for all of you fellow fangirls! I hope you enjoy and I promise the next one will be more funny. Please review and follow and favorite and mayyybe even share? Maybe? XD**

**~Stay Beautiful!**


	3. Mind Games

**In case you're confused**

**Lukas- norway**

**Matthias- Denmark**

**Emil- Iceland (fits him so well X3)**

**Berwald- Sweden**

**Tino- Finland**

**Peter- Sealand**

**And 'tak' means 'thank you' in Danish and 'jeg eskler dig' means "i love you' in danish. Correct me If i'm wrong, i just googled it. **

* * *

No one knows what goes on in Matthias' mind. What he's thinking when he's secretly laughing over something someone said, or when he sees something random- such as a balloon or pogo stick, or when he's looking at Lukas with that sly smirk stretched across his lips.

So, naturally, Lukas decided to find out one day exactly what.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Emil asked, worried. He and Lukas were always early risers, so the two brothers were sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a cup or two of coffee.

"Yes. There's nothing else to do today, and you know I hate being bored." Lukas said casually.

The Icelandic man sighed and shook his head slightly. "Just how are you going to do it anyways? I know you have magic and all...but it's confusing."

Lukas sat up straight as he took another sip of coffee. "I'm going to set up a mind-link with him. I'll be able to hear all of his thoughts, but he can't hear mine. If you'd like I can record them for you for later." He held up a small tape recorder.

"How are you going to do that? Didn't Peter buy that at the grocery store?" Emil snorted.

"Yes. But with my magic I can transfer his thoughts onto here. Then we can listen to them later. Understand?"

"A little. I don't get how it can be done, but I guess so." Emil put his empty cup in the sink. "If you can actually do this- which I doubt- I will call you big brother."

Surprised, Lukas looked up, a slow grin spreading onto his face. "Really? You will"

Emil winced slightly. "Yeah, but only if it works."

"Of course it will." Lukas said, his maniacal side overcoming him for a moment.

"The amazing King of Denmark has arrived!"

Speak of the devil.

Muttering a few words in ancient Norwegian under his breath, Lukas cast the spell and turned on the recorder, slipping it into his pocket. There. It should be working right now.

"Good morning Matthias. Sleep well?" Lukas asked as the Dane slumped at the kitchen table, already opening a beer.

"Good, tak." Matthias grinned at him.

_Holy crap. Norge is actually talking to me without inflicting pain.. Dang he must be in a good mood. Lukas heard Matthias' voice in his brain. Good, it was working._

"Hey, wanna hear about a crazy dream that I had last night?" Matthias asked him.

Lukas rolled his eyes. "No, not really.

Matthias frowned. "Awwww. Okay."

_Maybe it's better that I didn't tell him anyways...It was kinda weird. Except for that part where he turned into a girl and we got married. And had kids. That was pretty cool. But the part about Emil and the fridge...gah that was horrible. They had freaking fridge babies! It was so creepy. Poor pregnant Emil..._

Wow. That...was disturbing. And not just the part about the 'fridge babies'.

For the rest of the day, Lukas listened to Matthias' thoughts. They weren't anything particularly interesting- most of them were totally random like "_Oh, I should poke a squirrel someda_y" and things like that and made next to zero sense.

Lukas gave up for the moment and was currently relaxing on the couch, secretly reading a book of Norwegian fairy tales that was hidden inside a book jacket of a murder mystery. Berwald and Tino had taken Peter out to the park and Emil was at the vet with Mr. Puffin. (Lukas suspected that Matthias had given the poor bird beer again.)

_Okay, okay. Here's my chance. Don't screw it up, Matthias. You can do this. You're the freaking amazing King of Denmark._

Looking up from his stories, Lukas stared confusedly at Matthias, who had just sat next to him. "What did you say?"

Matthias stared back with an equal expression. "What? Nothing..."  
Then Lukas remembered that he was listening to Matthias' thoughts. "Oh, sorry my bad. Must of been my imagination."

"Ah okay." Matthias said quickly, sitting there anxiously.

_Okay it's going good so far...good. Oh crap what should I do next?_

Having no clue what was going on, Lukas closed his book and turned to Matthias. "Is there something you want?"

_Matthias. You can do this. Do it now. Don't hesitate. But...what if he-DAMN IT ALL!_

Lukas was suddenly pulled into a tight hug. His indigo eyes widened and met Matthias' sky blue ones. "M-matthias?! What the hell?!" He felt his face flush red.

_Lukas, to heck with it all. I've tried to tell you many times, but either couldn't gather up the courage or was pushed away. I love you. Jeg elsker dig._

"I love you too." Lukas murmured, putting a hand on the side of Matthias' face and gently kissing him.

This kiss lasted a few minutes before Matthias pulled away, surprised. "But...I didn't say anything..."

Oh crap. Lukas thought, mentally face-palming. "Well...that doesn't matter." He murmured. "I could tell what you meant."

Matthias chuckled. "Like a mind reader."

"So- how did it go?" Emil asked at the end of the day. He and Lukas were also the ones that stayed up the latest.

"I could hear his thoughts fine, but the recorder didn't work." Lukas said casually.

Emil stared at him in surprise. "What? Really?"

"Yes. I guess you win. Anyways, I'm tired. I'm going to bed." Lukas stood up and left the room, leaving the recorder on the table.

Confused, Emil picked it up and listened to it. As the recording continued his grin grew wider and wider. He quietly began to giggle. His giggling soon reached Lukas' ears, and the Norwegian came back.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked sleepily.

Emil flashed him a maniacal grin, which was out of character for him and nearly made Lukas shudder. "How much would you like to pay me not to tell anyone what you did with Matthias earlier?"

* * *

**And that, friends, is how Emil got his X-box 360 Kinect. :3 So learn from him. If you want something, make sure you have blackmail first. Good, nice blackmail.**

**Or do what is right and just save up years for it. :3 you dont hurt peoples feelings that way.**

**THANK YOU TO MY FRIEND ISABEL FOR GIVING ME THE IDEA! 8D**


	4. Cheering You Up

**Matthias- Denmark**

**Lukas- Norway**

**Peter- Sealand**

**Berwald- Sweden**

**Tino- Finland**

**Emil- Iceland**

* * *

Matthias was having a horrible day. Which was pretty rare for him, but it happens to everyone.

He had to go to a meeting early in the morning that day, but his alarm clock malfunctioned and he slept in; leaving him to rush to the meeting and earning some scolding from his boss and a mountain of paperwork. Then there was traffic, his car broke down, he forgot his wallet and many other little things that are fine to deal with separately, but in Matthias' case coming right after the other.

After moving to his bedroom to try and work on the paperwork- he couldn't concentrate with Peter quoting the 'Lion King' every five seconds, Emil whispering things he did not wish to hear to the fridge and Tino singing.

Matthias sighed and rewrote a sentence for the fifteenth time, rubbing his temples. There was a strange clicking sound and some giggles, and half of his head suddenly felt lighter. The Dane froze, slowly turning around to stare at the small Sealandic boy, who held a pair of scissors in one hand and his newly cut hair in the other.

"_I killed...MUFASAAAA_." Peter whispered, grinning proudly.

This was the last straw.

With a small roar, Matthias grabbed Peter by the arm and took him outside, shoving the small boy into the arms of Berwald. "Get out!" He growled, and the other Nordics turned to stare at him. "Get out and leave me alone! Everybody shut up and let me work! I'm sick of all this!" And with that he slammed the door, locking it behind him.

The Dane sighed and sat back down at his desk, staring at the never ending mountain of work. "Get yourself done." He hissed. With another sigh, he picked up his pen and continued working.

His phone buzzing woke him up with a start, making him jump and hit his head on the light. Cursing, Matthias sat up and blinked in surprise when he saw it was Lukas.

_Open the door, idiot._

Very confused by now, Matthias did, discovering Lukas waiting impatiently outside.

"You made Peter cry." The Norwegian said, cold.

Sighing Matthias nodded. "I know. I'm sorry. I was trying to work."

"I understand. You need to control that temper of yours." Lukas nudged him in the arm gently.

Feeling like scolded child, Matthias asked "Where are the others? It's a bit too quiet in here."

"Oh. They're gone." Said Lukas casually. "To the movies. Managed to drag Emil along too."

"Without me? I bet they're going to see Rise of the Guardians." Matthias pouted. "But I guess I still have work to do."

"Actually, you don't."

"What?"

Lukas walked to the living room, Matthias following.. "We knew you were having a bad day, so we did it for you. That's all."

With a happy shout the Dane fell back onto the couch. "Thank you so much." He grinned up at the Norwegian.

"Not only that, but I managed to magically grow your hair back to normal." Lukas sat next to him, arms crossed. "You'd better be grateful."

Matthias stared at him in surprise. "Why are you doing this?"

"I don't know." Lukas shrugged, leaning his head against the Dane and staring up at him. "If I can't be nice at least a little while to _mitt hjerte_,what sort of person would I be?"

An overdue smile finally appearing on his face, Matthias wrapped an arm around Lukas and pulled him onto his lap. "And you even made sure we were alone. Sneaky."

"I thought you wouldn't notice that." Lukas muttered, a blush spreading over his face.

Pressing a kiss on Lukas' forehead, Matthias' smirk grew wider. "I'm smarter than you think."  
"If you're going to kiss me, then do it right." Lukas murmured darkly.

And thus- Matthias' day turned for the better, until the other Nordics came home when the movie was over, and Peter went into Matthias' bedroom. The poor child hasn't been the same since, but maybe that was his punishment for killing Mufasa.

* * *

**Mitt hjerte- my heart**

**((Poor Sealand. For some reason in me and my twin sis Lumi's RPs he is always the one walking in on awkward situations. But then again, he got used to them and started filming it for the 'Yaoi Club' (BTT+Hungary+Japan)**

**Lumi has a very strange imagination when she RPs as Sealand**

**This was all based off of one of our late-night RPs, and throughout the entire thing she kept making Sealand say at random points 'I KILLED MUFASA' which was hilarious when he said it after he cut denmark's hair.**

**So yeah, that's pretty much it. I have another fanfiction that i'm working on that i would LOVE LOVE LOVE if you could check it out. It's called 'Heart of Courage' and takes place in the sort of Viking!AU, with Denmark, Norway and Sweden. (Yes, It is DenNor. what else?) I only have one chapter up, but I'm working on chapter 2 right now. For some reason the link isn't working, so just visit my profile pages and look at my fanfics please!**

**Stay beautiful my watchers!))**


End file.
